Once we are alone
by nikky-chan
Summary: One night in a Bath changes everything. For Brothers this is more then Brotherly love. SesshInu Yaoi.


Inuyasha was laying around under a tree. He signed. This morning kagome wouldn't stop complaining about his behaviour around the others. He was more absent then he usually would be. He yelled at her saying that he was fine and that she should leave him alone but then she sat him. He growled. Stupid Kagome. Thinking she could be the boss over him. He just wanted to be alone. God he missed him. Even through it only had been six weeks that they have seen each other he still missed him. It began to turn colder as the night began to fell. Inuyasha looked at the sky and saw that the sun was stetting down. Damn it he toughed. Kagome would be furious. Ow what would he care. He started to walk into the forest. He felt the wind brushing past his cheek. He could smell the hot spring not far for here. 'Well at least I think I will get a bath.' He toughed. He walked to the hot spring. Then he smelled another demon. He started growling and stand his ground. Why did this demon had to be here just today. Why not tomorrow or something like that. The demon started to move to him. Inuyasha couldn't see much because the demon was standing behind a rock. Then the demon moved away from the rock. It was a big whit dog with a crescent moon on his head. Inuyasha gasped when he saw that the demon was bleeding and when he saw who it was.

'Sesshomaru!.' The dog started to growl to Inuyasha but when he saw who it was he immediately stopped and bowed his head low. Inuyasha smiled and walked up to him. He inspected the wound. It already started to heal. Inuyasha looked around and saw a cloth. He took it and wounded it around the leg of the dog. He started purring so the dog would stay calm. The dog calmed down a little and started to purr along with Inuyasha. Then when Inuyasha was done he looked at the result. He smiled and said proudly. " Well that looks better." The dog liked his face as in saying thank you. Then the dog started to change into a human form. Now on the place where the dog had been standing was standing a man with sliver hair. His arm was wrapped with the cloth that Inuyasha had used to wrap the wound. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and then bowed his head in shame. Inuyasha held his chin up and smiled at him." How did you get that wound Sessh?" he said. Sesshomaru looked at him for a minute and then blushed lightly. He muttered something. Inuyasha frowned." I did catch that. Would you repeat that?" he said in a serious tone. Sesshomaru looked away and said a little louder:" I was attacked by demons and I didn't had the strength to defend myself." Inuyasha was shocked. Sesshomaru the most strongest demon he knew didn't have the strength to fight a couple demons. He was far from beyond worried. He frowned and asked." How could you not have the strength? You are one of the strongest demons that walk around on this earthglobe." Sesshomaru looked away." I know I just didn't have it." He said. Inuyasha looked at his brother with a bit of worry.

The older boy looked a little thinner than he was six weeks ago. He also looked a little depressed. Inuyasha pulled his brother over and hugged him. He could hear his brother snif and he pulled away. He saw that Sesshomaru had some tears in his eyes. He whipped them away and smiled." Wanna go take a bath?" Sesshomaru smiled." Hell yeah." Together they walked to the hot spring and started to strip. Inuyasha finished first so he jumped in first. Sesshomaru followed and stept into the hot spring. He swom to a stone and sat on it. Inuyasha sat next to him and started to relax. Sesshomaru looked down on his little brother. His silver hair floating in the water. His eyes were closed and he looked like a angel to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiled. Inuyasha opened one eye and saw that Sesshomaru was smiling. He stood up and sat on a rock behind Sesshomaru. He started to brush his hair and could hear his brother purr. Sesshomaru soon was totally relax and purred harder. The Inuyasha started to kiss him in his neck and he even purred harder. Inuyasha smiled and started to leave butterfly kisses all over the area of Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru moaned and could feel him self heating up. The all of a suddenly Inuyasha stopped. Sesshomaru looked up with a questioned look. Inuyasha growled and looked a bit pissed." Damn it! Sango and Kagome are heading this way," he said with a irritated voice. Sesshomaru growled low and stood up." Come on we have to get away from here." Inuyasha nodded but still felt a bit depressed. He wanted to stay with sesshomaru but he knew he had to stay with Kagome. They went to put there clothes back on and looked at each other with a caring look. Inuyasha brushed with one hand through Sesshomaru's hair and smiled." Promise me that you will come tomorrow. I can take being so far away from you." Sesshomaru smiled and nodded." I will be there. Just make sure you are there too little brother." Inuyasha grined."Of course." Then they stood silent there in the big forest. Inuyasha stepped a bit closer and leand forward. He waited for his lips to meet Sesshomaru's lips. He didn't have to wait long. There they stood kissing each other. Like there was no day or night. Then they departed and smiled at eachother. They walked away to their own camps. Thinking about eachother until the minute they slept.


End file.
